Przysługa
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Bo długi trzeba spłacać, femslash, Gamora/Nebula.


Nebula usiadła w kącie klubu. Obszerny strój i makijaż sprawiały, że niewielkie były szanse, aby ktoś ją poznał, zaś wypełniający wnętrze lekki półmrok dodatkowo w tym pomagał. Wiedziała, że nie należy do osób, którym łatwo pozostać incognito. Stanowczo, tatuś nie pomyślał o tym, kiedy modyfikował jej ciało, a zadania, które dlań wykonywała, nie pomagały. Ale nic to, miała na tyle oleju w głowie, żeby mu tego nie mówić głośno. Powoli sączyła zamówionego drinka, czekając.

Po kilku minutach na niewielką, okrągłą scenę w centrum klubu wkroczyła wysoka, świetnie zbudowana kobieta. Była właściwie naga, bo trudno za strój uznać dwa paski czarnego materiału umieszczone w strategicznych miejscach oraz długie, sięgające niemal kolan, czarne buty. Nebula uniosła wzrok i oblizała wargi. Punktowe światła skierowały się na scenę, zabrzmiała powolna, rytmiczna muzyka, zaś stojąca tam kobieta ujęła metalowy drążek i zaczęła swój taniec. Była naprawdę niezła, trzeba jej to było przyznać, a Nebula, nawet w myślach, rzadko pozwalała sobie na pochlebstwa względem kogokolwiek. Wiła się, wykonując na drążku rozmaite, najczęściej karkołomne akrobacje, które jednakże służyły przede wszystkim temu, aby widzowie mogli pooglądać jej ciało pod wszelkimi, najdziwniejszymi nawet kątami. Niemniej, amatorka podczas podobnych prób zapewne już kilka razy zdążyłaby sobie skręcić kark.

Po kilku minutach pokazu, nad sceną pojawił się ekran z cyframi. Pod każdą z nich wyświetlała się kwota. Cyfra, pod którą aktualnie znajdowała się najwyższa z sum, podświetlała się na czerwono. Nebula spojrzała na niewielki panel na stoliku przed nią. Aktualny lider płacił 3000. Podbiła do 3100. Błyskawicznie została przelicytowana do 3500. Uśmiechnęła się i dała 3900. Zaraz potem skoczyło do 4500. Korciło ją żeby pobawić się w to jeszcze, ale odpuściła. Komuś bardzo zależało i postanowiła, że nie będzie tego psuć. Kiedy po kolejnej minucie nikt nie zaproponował większej kwoty, ekran podał numer zwycięzcy. Nebuli to już nie obchodziło. Dalej obserwowała tancerkę. Wiedziała jednak, że to już koniec.

Dziewczyna zeszła ze sceny i, kołysząc biodrami, zbliżyła się do stolika, przy którym siedział niezbyt wysoki, gruby mężczyzna o brunatnej, nieco porowatej skórze i dwóch oczach na czółkach. Nebula skrzywiła się, widząc, jak tamta siada mu na kolanach i porusza się zmysłowo. Po chwili wstali i wśród gwizdów oraz okrzyków reszty publiki, weszli po schodach na górę. Dopiła resztę drinka. Tak, pokaz był niczego sobie, ale i klub należał do tych lepszych. Przychodzili tu głównie bogaci i wpływowi, a dostanie się tu wymagało nieco wysiłku, nawet ją. Niemal żałowała, że już wkrótce będzie musiała stąd wyjść. Zerknęła na wyświetlacz czasu. Minęły trzy minuty i na scenę właśnie wchodziła następna tancerka, kiedy...

Hałas, który rozległ się po chwili zbiegł się z rozdzierającym wrzaskiem dobiegającym z góry. Coś uderzyło o podłogę. Nebula bez trudu dostrzegła, że to poprzednia tancerka, która musiała skoczyć ze sporej wysokości. W rękach ochrony klubu pojawiły się miotacze. Sięgnęła za pazuchę i cisnęła na podłogę dwie bomby dymne, po czym zrzuciła niepotrzebny już płaszcz i niczym widmo pomknęła w stronę dziewczyny, łapiąc ją za rękę i wyciągając z klubu.

- Nebula? Co ty tu robisz? - Gamora spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem, kiedy były już na zewnątrz i biegły przed siebie, we wskazanym przez nią kierunku.

- Pomyślałam, że przyda ci się wsparcie podczas pierwszej samodzielnej misji, siostrzyczko.

- Samodzielnej! Cholera, musiałaś się wtrącać?

- Musiałam ratować twój śliczny tyłek, skarbie. Ale nie bój się, słowem Thanosowi nie wspomnę o moim udziale.

Strzał uderzył w ścianę tuż koło miejsca, obok którego przebiegały. Dwa kolejne przeleciały nad ich głowami. Słyszały krzyki i odgłosy syren, świadczące o tym, że siły bezpieczeństwa przystąpiły do pogoni.

- Walczymy? - spytała Nebula.

- Chciałabym, ale to co mam nie może ulec uszkodzeniu. Wiesz, ile czasu i wysiłku kosztowało mnie dorwanie tego zboczonego skurwiela? To był jedyny sposób, aby być z nim sam na sam. Wyrwanie z niego tego chipa nie było proste, nie chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie on go miał wszczepionego...

- Chyba faktycznie nie chcę...

- No to doceń mój wysiłek i spieprzajmy stą...

Zatrzymały się dosłownie na skraju urwiska. Przed nimi ziała przepaść, którą płynął szeroki strumień wyjątkowo śmierdzącej brei.

- Zgaduję, że miałaś przygotowaną trasę ucieczki - Nebula łypnęła na Gamorę.

- Oczywiście, że miałam! Zagadałaś mnie po drodze i musiałam przez ciebie pomylić drogę.

- Powiedz to im - wskazała na zbliżających się stróżów prawa.

- No cóż, chciałaś bijatyki, to będziemy ją...

- Poczekaj, poczekaj. Wygląda na to, że zamiast narzekać, będziesz jednak wisieć mi przysługę - Nebula odczepiła coś od pasa i rozejrzała się.

- Nie ma mowy! Wpieprzyłaś się w MOJĄ misję, a ja mam ci jeszcze...

- Zamknij się siostrzyczko i obejmij mnie mocno - Nebula złapała ją jedną ręką. W drugiej trzymała wyciągarkę, której spust właśnie zwolniła. Gamora posłusznie objęła ją i, ku zaskoczeniu Nebuli, pocałowała mocno w usta.

- To na szczęście - wyjaśniła, widząc zdziwienie w oczach tamtej i uśmiechając się.

- No dobra. A teraz trzymaj się, bo trochę nami szarpnieeeeeeeaaaaaaaa!

Wystrzelony hak trafił w podwozie dużego, sunącego po niebie kontenerowca, którego pęd porwał obie dziewczyny w powietrze, unosząc je nad szeroką rzeką zielonkawej brei. Kilka strzałów przecięło jeszcze powietrze, ale oddane z tej odległości nie miały właściwie szans być celnymi.

- A teraz powiedz mi, jak twój genialny plan zakładał wydostanie się stamtąd? - spytała Nebula, kiedy już obie były bezpieczne na szybko oddalającym się od planety statku. Przed nimi była długa podróż z powrotem do domu.

- Planowałam go uśpić, wydostać to, co potrzebne i zwiać tyłem. Niestety, okazało się, że ta rasa ma diabelnie wysoką odporność. Środek ledwie go zamroczył, a kiedy zaczęłam wyciągać czip z jego...

- Oszczędź mi szczegółów.

- ...wtedy zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany, a do akcji weszła jego ochrona. Musiałam improwizować.

- ...

- No dobra, miałaś jednak rację, wiszę ci przysługę

- Myślę, że wiem, jak ją spłacisz. Podobał mi się twój taniec. Co powiesz na prywatny pokaz? - Nie mówię „nie".

- Ale liczę na nieco dłuższy show. Zwłaszcza, że zanim wrócimy do domu, będziesz mi wisiała jeszcze jedną.

- Co? Niby czemu?

- Temu, siostrzyczko - Nebula podeszła do niej i ujęła jej podbródek - Że ktoś cię powinien wreszcie nauczyć przyzwoicie całować. Nie chcę, żeby następnym razem „na szczęście" kojarzyło mi się z barrykańską ropuchą śluzową.


End file.
